Dead letters
by MadHunter
Summary: Warnung: Slash. L/Light. Irgendwie. Und andere Pairings. Ich sage nur Wammy. ; Mein Beitrag zum Projekt "30Tage, 30Briefe". Und sog. "Dead Letters" sind im engl. Raum Briefe, die den Empfänger niemals erreichen. Ich zähle aber auch niemals abgeschickte dazu. ; Light macht den Anfang. Was er und die anderen loswerden wollen, aber eigentlich nicht dürfen/können? Erfahrt es hier.
1. From Light to Ryuuzaki

**Bonjour.**

((BITTE LESEN:

Dead Letters sind im Englischen Briefe, die niemals den Adressaten erreichen. Ich zähle mal frech auch diejenigen dazu, die wie hier nie abgeschickt werden.))

_Mein Beitrag zum Projekt „30 Tage, 30Briefe". ;) Ich liebe dieses Projekt, und ziehe in Erwägung derartige Ffs für andere Animes. Vielleicht. ;) Wie auch immer, hier eine kurze Info: Ich plane, fast alle Akteure, zumindest, die die meiner Meinung nach was zu sagen haben und loswerden möchten zu Wort kommen zu lassen. ;) Da ich leider nicht genau auf 30 komme werden einige, der wichtigeren doppelt zu Wort kommen. Es wird gefühls- bzw. genre-technisch ein Auf und Ab, also seid gewarnt. _

_Und wie immer gehört mir nix. Hätte ICH nämlich ein Death Note...hehehe._

_Egal. Light, mach den Anfang, los._

* * *

Lieber Ryuuzaki,

ich möchte dir auf diesem Wege sagen, was ich wirklich von dir halte.

Warum ich es dir nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht sage? Das solltest du selbst am besten wissen.

Natürlich würdest du wieder mit dem Finger auf mich zeigen und rufen „Was soll das denn nun schon wieder werden, Kira?!" - jedenfalls im übertragenen Sinn. Und so subtil, dass ich dir nicht böse sein kann, zumindest nicht lange.

Wie lange sind wir beide nun schon Partner im Fall „Kira"? Wie viel Zeit und Energie haben wir BEIDE in die Ermittlungen gesteckt?

Trotzdem hören die Anschuldigungen nicht auf und auch wenn du sie nicht laut äußerst, Ryuuzaki, so kann ich deine misstrauischen, kalkulierenden Blicke von der Seite spüren, wenn du denkst ich würde es nicht merken.

Wie du jede meiner Bemerkungen und Taten, so unbedeutend sie auch sein mögen, auf den Wahrscheinlichkeitsgehalt hin abwägst, ob ich Kira sein könnte und welchen Nutzen ich davon dieser davon hätte.

Und wie du dich stoisch weigerst, mich auch nur für einige Minuten von der Kette und aus den Augen zu lassen, selbst für die allmorgendliche Dusche...

Würde ich wissen, dass du mich als Menschen schätzt, - und nicht als Kira, verdammt nochmal!- könnte ich mich fast...geschmeichelt fühlen. Oder zumindest als das Ziel eines krankhaften Stalkers...

Das war auch das, was ich zu Anfang von dir dachte, na jedenfalls so weit ich mich erinnern kann.

Dass du ein totaler Spinner bist. Nein, _Sonderling_ trifft es wohl eher, denke ich.

Deine ganzen Manierismen, deine...Art eben.

Ich hatte Zeit genug mir das alles einprägen, schließlich hatte ich Gelegenheit genug dich zu beobachten. Und dennoch schaffst du es mich immer wieder aufs Neue zu überraschen...

Deine Klamotten - obwohl du dir Bessere leisten könntest. Deine gebeugte Körperhaltung. Deine Sucht nach Süßkram und im Widerspruch dazu, dein besorgniserregend unterernährter Körper. Deine merkwürdige Art zu sitzen – im Ernst, langsam ist mir unwohl dabei, mit dir in ein Cafe oder dgl. zu gehen. Wie du unentwegt an deinem Daumen knabberst. Wie du so voller Zuversicht behaupten kannst, du glaubst an die Gerechtigkeit. Wie du mich ansiehst, mit deinen Augen. Deine Augen...

Und wie du, wie jetzt im Augenblick, in dem ich diesen Brief hier schreibe, so friedlich neben mir im Bett liegen und schlafen kannst, obwohl das leider viel zu selten der Fall ist. So zusammengerollt und mit dem Daumen am Mund, siehst du irgendwie...unschuldig aus. Verletzlich. Fast wie ein Kind. Die Seite, von der du dich niemandem zeigst. Außer mir.

Selbst wenn ich wirklich Kira wäre, wie kannst du nur glauben ich könnte dir etwas antun, vor allem in diesem Zustand...

Um ehrlich zu sein, beschäftigen mich diese Gedanken schon seit einiger Zeit. Und wenn ich auch den anderen gegenüber ehrlich wäre...Misa, meiner Familie und...wem noch?

Gute Frage, wen habe ich noch, an den ich mich wenden könnte, mit meinen Gedanken, meinen Sorgen und Ängsten? Ich meine, ohne gleich verurteilt zu werden? Wie armselig...

Ausgerechnet der einzige Mensch, der intellektuell in meiner Liga spielt und dem ich wohl alles anvertrauen könnte und der sich im Gegenzug nichts davon verspricht...arbeitet gegen mich.

Weil er denkt ich wäre ein grausamer, geistesgestörter Mörder.

Ryuuzaki, ich glaube wirklich daran, dass wir Freunde sein könnten. Beste Freunde, sogar. Dafür sind wir einfach viel zu sehr auf der gleichen Wellenlänge, in verschieden Aspekten.

Ich glaube sogar daran, dass...wir vielleicht, unter anderen Umständen...mehr füreinander sein könnten...

Aber wie bereits erwähnt, wirst du diesen Brief niemals zu Gesicht bekommen, dafür werde ich schon sorgen. Zumindest nicht, bis Kira dingfest gemacht wurde.

Ich werde so lange warten, wie es nötig sein wird. Und dann sage ich dir, was ich von dir halte. Dieser Brief soll nur eine Art Vorbereitung dafür sein, Ryuuzaki...

Würdest du mich auch immer noch faszinierend finden und als Freund betrachten, sollte sich meine Vermutung bewahrheiten, dass ich nicht Kira bin? Vielleicht. Ich hoffe es doch.

Gott, ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich es nicht bin...

Light

* * *

_Puh. Da habe ich nochmal die Grätsche zwischen Angst und Kitsch geschafft, gegen Ende. Ich denke ein bisschen Humor ist auch dabei. Und, dass es halbwegs In-Character ist. Wie ihr seht, etwas slashig. ;) Aber es hält sich im Rahmen. Doch wer wird der Nächste Briefeschreiber sein? Nur ich weiß es, also bleibt dran. Und sagt mir doch was ihr davon denkt. Wäre nett. ;) Auf bald._

**MadHunter**


	2. From Ryuuzaki to Light

_**Bonjour.**_

_Tja, da bin ich wieder mit meinem neuen Konzept für Death Note. Nachdem unser kleiner Light einen Seelen-Striptease hingelegt hat, wer wird da wohl der Nächste sein? Kleiner Hinweis: Die meisten, aber NICHT ALLE Briefe werden an L bzw. Light gehen, nicht wundern. OK, meine multiplen Persönlichkeiten drängen mich schon also weiter geht's mit L! _

* * *

Lieber Light-kun,

mittlerweile kennen wir uns schon seit einiger Zeit, obwohl von „kennen" wohl kaum die Rede sein kann. Aber das dürfte dich ja nicht überraschen. Ebenso wenig, die Tatsache, dass du immer noch mein Hauptverdächtiger im Fall „Kira" bist. Genaugenommen liegt die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du Kira bist, zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei 76 Prozent.

(Wie übrigens heute morgen erwähnt, bevor du mich einen „Idioten" genannt und die nächsten eineinhalb Stunden kein Wort mehr mit mir gewechselt hast. Wie soll man unter diesen Umständen effektiv arbeiten?)

Light-kun, du hast bis jetzt mehr von mir erfahren, als alle anderen im Team und wohl die meisten Menschen, denen ich begegnet bin. Überrascht es dich da wirklich noch, dass ich mehr als erpicht darauf bin, Kira zu fassen? Und trotzdem, verhältst du dich seit einigen Wochen höchst merkwürdig, besonders mir gegenüber. Andererseits, scheint es den anderen Personen in deinem Umfeld nicht aufgefallen zu sein, nicht einmal Misa-san.

Knickst du etwa ein, Light-kun?

Obwohl alle meine Annahmen und Beweise, die ich hervorbringen kann für deine Täterschaft sprechen, scheinst du bei Gelegenheit zu vergessen wen du vor dir hast.

Vor etwa einer Woche, als ich festgestellt habe, dass der Tod eines Großindustriellen und dessen möglichen Zusammenhang mit Kira, sich wider Erwarten als Trugschluss meinerseits, so selten es auch vorkommen mag. Ich hatte beabsichtigt mich gleich dem nächsten mysteriösen Todesfall zu widmen, aber ich habe mich aus irgend einem Grund stattdessen von dir überreden lassen zusammen ins Kino zu gehen, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Es ist zwar nicht meine Art Arbeit für längere Zeit liegen zu lassen oder über meine begangenen Fehler nachzugrübeln – zumal dies auch der Ausnahmefall ist- , aber die kurzweilige Ablenkung war mir doch etwas willkommen. Dafür...bedanke ich mich bei dir. (Sofern, das nicht irgendeine Masche sein sollte, um Zeit zu schinden und mich von der Enthüllung Kiras wahrer Identität abzulenken.)

Natürlich ist mir auch nicht entgangen, dass du dich amüsiert hast. Schließlich bist du, selbst wenn du es dir nicht zugestehen magst, immer noch ein Teenager und dafür hast du mein vollstes Verständnis, ich war ja auch einer, vor einigen Jahren.

Allerdings mit dem Unterschied, dass Mädchen meinetwegen nicht Schlange gestanden sind. Aber ich hatte wiederum auch andere Angelegenheiten, die meine Aufmerksamkeit erforderten.

Ich bin mir zu 100 Prozent sicher, dass du weißt wovon ich hier rede. Mit den Erwartungen, die dein Umfeld an dich hat, immer dein Bestes zu geben...

Unsere kleinen Auseinandersetzungen auf intellektueller Ebene, scheinen dir, genauso wie mir Spaß zu machen und das war ebenfalls der Grund dafür, dass ich dir gestanden habe, du seist mein erster wahrer Freund. Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen mit jemand anderem so zu reden wie es mit dir der Fall ist, Light-kun...

Deine wiederholten Anschuldigungen, ich sei besessen von „Kira", sind vollkommen richtig. Ich bin besessen, davon endlich Gewissheit zu bekommen.

Kann ich dir von meiner Vergangenheit im Waisenhaus erzählen? Oder was meine Interessen und Hobbies sind? Gar meinen echten Namen? Wenn sich mein Verdacht Light-kun sei Kira zur Gänze als falsch erwiesen hat, dann lautet die Antwort: Ja. Vermutlich würde ich dir sogar noch mehr Sachen anvertrauen, die mir im Bezug auf dich in den Sinn kommen...

Und dass du mich immerzu von der Seite beobachtest, als würde ich es nicht merken, erleichtert mir die Sache nicht im Geringsten. Im Gegenteil. Ich habe angefangen, den wohl schlimmsten Fehler, den ein intelligenter Ermittler machen kann, zu begehen:

Ich habe mich auf persönlicher Ebene involvieren lassen, weil da immer noch die kleine Hoffnung besteht, dass ich dich zu Unrecht beschuldigt habe. Entgegen aller Vernunft...

Gib mir bitte noch etwas Zeit um die Ermittlungen abzuschließen, und dann werde ich dir von allem, was ich hier geschrieben habe erzählen. Aber bis dahin: Warte bitte auf mich. In meiner Nähe...und nicht nur aus dem Grund, weil du an mich gekettet keine andere Wahl hast...

Ryuuzaki

* * *

_Und das war der . Warum ich ihn nicht mit „L" habe unterzeichnen lassen? Das werdet ihr später noch sehen. ;) Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, obwohl es mir, wie man vllt. merkt etwas schwerer gefallen ist, seinen Gedankengängen zu folgen. Egal, das waren jedenfalls die beiden wichtigsten, aber keine Sorge: wir werden sie wiedersehen. ;) Auf bald._


End file.
